Deploying processing components of a computing infrastructure can be a complex process. For a typical computing infrastructure, some of the processing components may depend on other processing components with respect to their operation. Thus, in order to deploy a particular processing component of the computing infrastructure, information may be needed from the other processing components on which the particular processing component depends. In addition, if one or more of the other required processing components have not been deployed, then these other required processing components may need to be first deployed before the particular software component can be deployed. For a few processing components, the dependencies between these processing components that must be considered may not seem difficult. However, when hundreds or thousands of processing components are involved, the various dependencies between the processing components that must be considered can be daunting.
Due to these complexities, manually managing the different dependencies between processing components of a computing infrastructure to deploy these processing components can be labor intensive and time consuming. In addition, manually managing the different dependencies between the processing components can introduce human errors, which may significantly delay deployment or may result in faults in the computing infrastructure.